


The Greatest Gift

by VaultBunny (Spinning_Hatter)



Series: Jumin Han’s Route [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, MC is Jumin’s Fetish, Married Couple, Pet Names, Reader is Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Remote Controlled Vibrator, Unprofessional Use of an Office Space, Vibrating Underwear, Vibrators, so many pet names, unnamed main character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinning_Hatter/pseuds/VaultBunny
Summary: What do you give to the man who has everything?“It’s the strangest thing,” he mused, swiping his thumb across his phone screen, “as I was checking my messages, I noticed a rogue application on my home screen. Then, I thought, who better to ask than my darling wife? You are the expert on mysterious apps, after all.”
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Series: Jumin Han’s Route [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063907
Kudos: 98





	The Greatest Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Lololol I got two multi-chapter fics I’m working on but they just released more Jumin DLC and I had to knock this out before I finished editing my other stuff.
> 
> Have I mentioned that I’m Jumin trash?
> 
> I’m Jumin trash.
> 
> Not really edited but I did give it a couple read-through’s to make sure I didn’t any glaring errors.
> 
> Take my filth and I hope you enjoy.

What do you give to the man that has everything?

It was an age-old dilemma that plagued every couple in which one party could buy and sell the gods thrice times over and still have cash to burn. Of course, any other partner would probably just pick some trinket—the act of purchasing the gift being more important than the gift itself—but Jumin Han was not the type to accept something frivolous just for the sake of receiving it. He was practical. Even presents he bought for others had to be useful to some degree and he expected no less for himself, preferring to receive nothing at all than a useless item.

That knowledge unfortunately didn’t help the present situation.

Mrs. Han stared into the window of yet another shop in the department store: A men’s fashion boutique where the tags are void of prices and the fabrics settle on the body as lightly as morning mist on the skin. It hadn’t been long since the diamond ring first adorned her left hand, the luxurious life she’d married into still hadn’t sunk in. She couldn’t wrap her head around paying exorbitant amounts of money on clothing, even if it was meant to be a gift for her ever-doting husband, but she’d walked the corridors of the department store for what felt like years and found nothing else suitable. It would be practical...but completely unnecessary as her dear husband had his own tailor to provide new clothing when the need arose.

She turned away from the window and sighed, weary and dejected. Jumin wouldn’t be pleased if he knew what she was up to. Just that morning, after breathing desperate moans into each other’s lungs while he languidly thrust himself inside of her, they’d discussed spending their first anniversary together. She’d asked him for any gift preferences. She knew his tastes but it felt safer to pick something he requested. He’d looked at her as though she were made of gold, cradled her in his arms, and the warmth of his laughter washed over her in a gentle wave.

“Every day I spend with you is a gift greater than the last. I don’t need anything else as long as I have you by my side.” He said it as though it was the most irrefutable fact in the world, kissing her so deeply that the flames of desire blazed back to life inside her and she forgot to insist on the matter. He’d loved her carefully and thoroughly, filling her heart and body in ways she’d never dared to dream of. She wanted to give him something—anything—to show him just how much she treasured and trusted him. Something she knew she wouldn’t be able to find even at the most luxurious department store.

* * *

  
  


The gift came in a little black bag accented by pink tissue paper with a crimson heart motif. The bag had no store name printed on the face, so bland that it was just as damning as if she had tattooed the name of the adult toy shop all over her face. She considered her purchase during the limo ride home, pondered if it was too much even if they were in the middle of their “honeymoon” phase. When she passed by the shop she’d almost been too shy to walk in by herself, but her curiosity grew the more she looked in the window. 

Jumin was an _excellent_ lover. There was absolutely no denying the fact, but she wondered if a toy of any sort would cause him to worry he couldn’t satisfy her without extra stimulation. She flushed all the way to her chest, darkening the already dark marks of his teeth and lips that she knew were peppered about her body as she thought that couldn’t be further from the truth. She hoped she wouldn’t have to convince him.

Driver Kim escorted her back up to the penthouse, graciously taking his leave and locking the door behind him once she was safe in the foyer with Elizabeth 3rd slinking around her calves. She smuggled the bag into the bedroom, the sounds of the running shower music to her ears from the ensuite bathroom. She couldn’t stop her mind from wandering—from imagining the steaming spray of the showerhead raining upon the bare skin of her husband, each rivulet following the lines of the marks her nails carved into his body as he had rocked her closer and closer to pleasure beyond her wildest dreams. She was tempted to slip in and join him, to allow her hands to roam through the soap on his skin and feel his heat through the steam, but they had meetings that afternoon and she wanted to prepare his gift so it would be ready.

She wasn’t sure how long he had already been bathing, so she wasted no more time. She retrieved her purchase from its bag, heat rising to her cheeks as she turned it over in her hands. It looked like a regular pair of lace panties, standard black in color and nothing too out of the ordinary at first glance. A sole slip of paper accompanied them with simple instructions printed on the face. She’d heard of remote-controlled vibes before, even vibing underwear, but it had never occurred to her just how high-tech adult toys had become. The pair she picked boasted Bluetooth capabilities via a cellphone app. The vibrations could be customized in intensity as well as whether they were delivered manually or with the delivery of messages. Everything could be modified in the settings and, despite her embarrassment over having actually bought such an item, excitement overcame her at the thought of how he would use it.

She undressed quickly and tried them on. They fit rather well, to her relief. The sizing had been difficult to translate as the packages only provided a basic system of measure of Small, Medium, Large. The medium hugged her hips quite nicely and the elastic didn’t cut into her skin. The black paired well with several of her bras so she could at least keep coordinated when she decided to wear them. The hidden vibrator was tucked inside the lining but it wasn’t distracting. She could wear it all day if needed and not be bothered—as long as it was off.

Inside the bathroom, the shower stopped. Running out of time, she quickly pulled on a skirt and blouse and scurried out of her closet to finish preparations.

She found his phone charging on the nightstand. It took no time at all to install the app and pair the toy to his phone. There really were so many options to choose from, she felt a bit overwhelmed looking at the screen but curiosity had her scrolling through the settings. She scrolled through the ringtone activated option, the manual intensity with a percentage selection and a simple On/Off command, a screen where the underwear would mimic how someone tapped their fingers against the touchscreen with the vibrations—it even had a pressure sensor for certain phones, but Jumin always had the latest models so she didn’t think he’d have a problem.

She had the phone locked and back on the nightstand just as Jumin exited the bathroom. A soft white towel slung low on his hips, exposing the V line of his pelvis that left her knees weak. One hand went to his hip, a dark brow rising in amusement as he watched her shamelessly ogle him.

“Something catch your interest, my love?” His perfect lips curved. She watched a droplet of water fall from his hair, rolling enviably down the muscles of his body until it was absorbed in the towel. He stepped into her space before she could process the movement, heat erupting through her skin from where his fingers tilted her chin to make her meet his eyes—so full of warmth and mischief that she almost forgot that they had meetings to catch within the next hour.

She swallowed thickly, allowing herself to run a hand through his damp hair.

“Always...But we have to hurry if we’re going to make it to the office on time.” She tried not to sound as disappointed as she felt but her darling husband smiled roguishly, towering over her small form with his perfect body mere inches away.

“Surely there’s still some time,” he insisted, lowering his face to her level. His lips hovered dangerously close. It took every shred of self-control she possessed to cover his mouth with both her hands and hold him at an acceptable distance.

“Oh no you don’t!” She frowned. “Our meeting with Blackout Inc. is today and after you win them over, I want to invite them to the next RFA party. Their work in alternative energy is unrivaled. I think they’ll be a very influential guest.”

He sighed into her hands, taking her wrists and moving them away from his mouth.

“Your devotion to your position is still charming even when you’re using me as a tool for your success,” he remarked dryly.

“Not a tool, my love. A partner.”

Jumin hummed in thought and seared a heated kiss into the flesh of her palm. His eyes flashed to watch her. The tip of his tongue traced the lines across her hand, mocking her for not accepting his love on her lips instead.

“I suppose that’s better.” He released her and took a step back. “Very well. Have it your way.”

She took a steadying breath, holding the hand he’d seduced to her chest in an attempt to quell her fluttering heart. Jumin only gave her a slight quirk of lips and turned for his closet to get dressed.

This man would be the death of her.

* * *

The C&R building was a bustling hub of activity this time of year. New product lines were expected to be announced, each department working overtime to meet the oncoming deadlines. Jumin was up to his neck in paperwork and conference calls, but he handled the stress with an air of grace that could only be accomplished by the heir of the Han family. Being his wife meant that she could offer emotional support during the busiest times, but as one of his employees, she was happy she could take it a step further by taking some of the paperwork off his hands as well.

She sorted through the pile on his desk, taking everything that could be handled by her role in the Public Outreach department. She didn’t miss the way his eyes softened when she lifted the stack to her chest, or the way the corner of his mouth curled upwards at the hot cup of tea she set down in the documents’ stead. It was these small moments that left her weak in the knees and kept her heart fluttering in her chest all day.

With the paperwork properly delegated, she left her husband to attend to her own responsibilities. She lamented briefly that they’d been too busy for her to tell him about her gift, but it was probably for the best. They both had too much on their respective plates to be distracted. Between relaying the public opinions to the marketing and sales departments, reaching out to business partners, and acting as a pseudo-assistant to the CEO-in-line while Jaehee took a much needed (and well deserved) vacation, she still had her duties as the Party Coordinator for the RFA. It was lucky that so many of their partners were always eager to make a positive image for themselves — it made things easier when it came to finding guests for the fundraising parties. She just had to be careful to invite some outside influences as well, lest she face the wrath of Zen. He’d throw a fit if all the guests happened to be C&R constituents and partners, yet the idea had her giggling behind her fan of papers. Maybe she could convince Seven to create a fake guest list just to get a rise out of him.

The elevator chimed its arrival and she stepped inside, pressing the button for the 10th floor before thumbing through the paperwork to find the afternoon meeting’s material. She had it easy today: a sale’s projection meeting for the new line of clothing being marketed in Italy and the Blackout Inc. meeting at 3:00 would wrap things up. With luck, she and Jumin would be home with enough time to enjoy her surprise, but as a herd of assistants closed in around her with burning questions and time-sensitive documents, she shifted into gear to get her job done.

The hours flew by in a rush of signatures, phone calls, and emails. The projection meeting was quick and satisfactory: everything launching on time and below budget, as all things should. Jumin would be pleased with the outcome and the thought put an extra bounce to her step as she made her way through the halls for the final meeting of the day. There was still a good chunk of time before anyone would be present, but she liked to triple-check the room and presentations when it came to major clients.

Meeting room 416 was reserved for top tier clients and potential partners. It boasted an unrivaled view of the city below C&R’s towering skyscraper and was designed to impress from the thread count of the rug to the cut of the macassar ebony conference table. Anyone would be seduced by the sheer luxury of it and it was C&R’s hope that Blackout would be no different.

She hit the call button for the elevator and pulled out her phone to check the time when it began to buzz in her hand. The image of her husband napping on the sofa with Elizabeth 3rd curled up in his lap flashed on the screen to alert her to his incoming call. After making sure no one else was around, she tapped the answer button with a fond smile.

“Do you miss me already, Jumin?” she teased, thankful that she was alone and could talk to him without the mask of professionalism.

“Always,” he answered earnestly. “Where are you?”

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open.

“About to head up to the meeting room. Is something wrong?”

“Not particularly, but I believe you may have taken a contract I need to look over,” he explained.

She glanced down at the documents in her hand and arched an eyebrow. She didn’t recall seeing anything that resembled a contract, but if it was missing that would be another problem entirely.

“I’m on my way,” she said, pressing the button for Jumin’s office floor.

“Thank you.”

He disconnected the line before she could say anything else. She flipped through the pages as she rode the lift to the top, scanning through again as she walked down the hall just to confirm that no contract was hidden among them. Perhaps it had gotten knocked to the floor while she was sorting, but they certainly needed to find it quickly. She knocked twice on his office door to announce herself and stepped inside.

Jumin was lounging back in his chair when she entered, sipping his tea idly and looking at his phone. The only acknowledgment he gave her was the flash of his beautiful eyes locking onto her.

Odd.

“Jumin, I don’t see any contr— _Ah!_ ” Her eyes flew wide, jaw dropping as a powerful buzz shocked between her legs. The documents scattered at her feet as another wave of vibrations stuttered across her flesh.

“Is something wrong?” He asked evenly, but the slight quirk of his lips betrayed his entertainment.

He knew.

Pressing her thighs together to try and distract herself from the sensations, she tried to form the words that would explain herself. Jumin didn’t wait.

“It’s the strangest thing,” he mused, swiping his thumb across his phone screen, “as I was checking my messages, I noticed a rogue application on my home screen.”

Another intense jolt nearly brought her to her knees. She gripped the edge of his desk, breath hitching in her throat and her blouse suddenly felt too tight.

“Where did it come from, I wondered,” he continued. He stood from his chair, crossing the room to lock the door with a slow grin curling his lips. “Then, I thought, who better to ask than my darling wife. You are the expert on mysterious apps, after all.”

“Jumin…” Her head felt fuzzy. Liquid heat coiled in the pit of her stomach, winding tightly until she thought she might shatter to pieces across the floor. Jumin stepped into her space, lifting her to sit on the edge of his desk as the vibrator continued a steady rhythm between her thighs.

“Care to explain yourself?” His languid purr of a voice traveled down the length of her spine and he settled himself between her legs, trapping her.

She swallowed thickly, hands shooting out to curl her fingers into his shoulders to ground herself. Jumin trailed one hand up the inside of her thigh, dipping beneath the hem of her skirt while the other hand still toyed with his phone. The steady buzz swapped to a staccato beat with a tap of his thumb, leaving her answer to perish on the tip of her tongue and melt into a thick moan. Words were beyond her, especially when she felt his fingers trace the outline of the vibe through her underwear. His soft lips enraptured her. Kisses like velvet coaxed more breathless sounds from her, suckling her lower lip and trailing the warmth of his breath along the line of her throat.

“I’m waiting, my love.”

“I...I wanted to give you a g-gift, but — _Ah!_ ” She swallowed back a whimpering sigh, stuttering out her explanation while she still had some coherent thoughts left: “I couldn’t...couldn’t find anything you would like so I...I... _Jumin_!”

Jumin shushed her gently, running his hands along the lengths of her arms.

“I’m here, Darling. Don’t let go.” He kissed her again in encouragement, eyes shining as he watched her breath hitch with a new beat tapping against her. “Your pleasure is truly a priceless gift. Though, I never would have imagined that you would think to wear something like this to work. Is this — as Saeyoung would call it — kinky?” 

The devious smirk he wore as he started to unbutton her blouse betrayed the fact that he was anything but put off by her brazenness.

“If you’re think...thinking of Seven right now, then I’m calling this a flop.” 

Jumin chuckled darkly, swiping his finger across his phone screen once more. The tortuous thrum intensified, shocking a gasp from her and tearing a deep sound from his chest. He lathed open-mouthed kisses along her clavicle, nibbling soft red marks on the tops of her breasts as his needy hands squeezed and fondled wherever they landed. She screwed her eyes shut against the sensation, vaguely noticing the tent in his pants brushing against her inner thigh.

“The only thing I’m thinking about is how badly I want to ruin you — how badly I need to hear you screaming for me.” He panted his sinful words against the shell of her ear, taking the lobe between his teeth with a low growl that brought her closer to the edge. She rolled her hips, panting and desperate for any type of friction as that twisting sensation in her core threatened to unravel.

“ _Jumin_...” She couldn’t take it. His hands, his lips, his voice, that seismic assault between her thighs...it was all too much. 

“More. I know you can do it, Love. Let go for me.” 

He cursed under his breath, watching the way her body curled into him. She threw her head back, gasps for breath crescendoing into a wail of completion. She clawed at his shoulders as she rode out the pleasure he’d given her, whimpering nonsensical words of love between more waves that rocked through every limb. All she was aware of was the heat of Jumin’s body as he held her — the pounding of his heart from where she rested against his chest. It felt like an eternity before the vibrator slowed to a stop, even longer before she could unclench her hands from where they fisted his dress shirt. 

“You did so well, Darling,” Jumin crooned into her ear, fingers stroking through her hair in adoration. Her nerve-endings were aflame, sparking with aftershocks of sensation that made even his most gentle kiss against her lips feel like a lightning strike. His praises and delicate touches grounded her back to reality. That euphoric high mellowed to a humming affection as she purred into her husband’s kiss and trailed her palms down the front of his shirt.

“I love you,” she murmured, fingering his belt buckle. “Let me take care of you now.”

Jumin’s laugh puffed against her lips as her hand slipped inside his pants. He only watched with amusement when her eyes grew wide at what she found.

“You... _really_?”

“Watching you lose yourself has always been my undoing.” He said in that way that made her feel silly for even considering otherwise. 

Heat rushed to her cheeks. If she hadn’t felt the mess he’d made of himself, she may have argued with him. Even as he pressed a kiss to her forehead and led her to his private lavatory, she felt too stunned to say anything.

Jumin slipped her underwear off and ran a fluffy washcloth underneath the tap of the sink. He urged her to sit on a footstool and cleaned her with such gentle care, she decided she really couldn’t be that surprised. The way he felt everything all the way down to the essence of his being was one of the things she loved about him…

...and the knowledge that he could get off just by watching her, well, that stoked a whole new flame deep inside.

“Jumin,” her pitiful moan echoed hauntingly, bouncing off the tiled walls as he finished his work between her legs.

“Don’t tempt me any more,” he tutted, fishing a spare set of clothing from a small wardrobe built into the wall. “It’s too late to postpone the meeting now.”

Post-coital bliss had her pouting at his gentle chastisement. It wasn’t until Jumin had finished cleaning himself and changing that the gravity of his words truly sank in.

“The meeting!” She yelped and hopped to her feet, smoothing her skirt down over her hips in a frenzy. “What time is it?!”

“Three minutes until we start,” Jumin announced.

“Three— _Jumin_!”

He leisurely finished knotting his tie while she tore out of the bathroom. Back in the office, she bent down to gather her scattered documents, mentally checking off the necessary paperwork and RFA brochures as she piled them into her arms.

Behind her came a deep chuckling. She straightened her back and glared over her shoulder, arching a single eyebrow in silent inquiry. Her beloved husband leaned against the doorframe, grinning like the cat who ate the canary.

“What’s so funny?” She huffed, bending to snatch another group of papers.

“Forgetting something, Love?” Jumin held his hand out to the side, dangling her lacy panties from his finger.

With a flush, she pulled her skirt further down her thighs. Jumin sauntered past her, tucking the unmentionables into his pocket. He laced his fingers with hers when she tried to snatch his prize from him, pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

“We’ll have to hurry if we’re going to make it on time,” Jumin bent his head to growl into her ear, “and once we get home, I’ll make sure to show you just how much I appreciate this gift of yours.”

  
  
*~*~*~*AFTER ENDING*~*~*~*

_Yoosung⭐️_

I was checking my social media during server maintenance.

The picture that was in my memories was all of us...at your wedding!

Happy Anniversary!

🎉

  
  
  


_Mrs. Han_

Thank you, Yoosung!  
  


_Yoosung⭐️_

It’s been a year already.

It went by so fast. I remember when you first popped up in this chat room...

Is this what it’s like to reminisce?

  
  


_Mrs. Han_

You sound like an old man lolol

But...I think my happiest years are only getting started.

  
  


_Yoosung⭐️_

When you talk like that…

Ahhhhh! It’s like my heart is doing backflips. It’s too romantic!!! 

  
  
  


**_ZEN has entered the chat room!_ **

  
  


_ZEN_

Oh, it’s you two.

Congratulations 🥳 

Is what I’d like to say...but my heart is breaking.

Why did that bastard have to get to you first?

He better be treating you right. Tell me if he neglects you or makes you do anything weird, got it?

**Jumin Han has entered the chat room!**

_Jumin Han_

  
Neglect? The idea is laughable.

Darling, are you finished? I’m waiting.

  
  
  


_Mrs. Han_

Oh! Yes! I’ll be right there.

  
  


_ZEN_

Do I even want to know?

  
  


_Jumin Han_

If it’s so easy to walk away after all that, I’ll need to be much more thorough this time.

_ZEN_

Hey…

  
  


_Jumin Han_

Your thoughts shouldn’t be straying at a time like this. I’ll make you think only of me for the rest of the night.

  
  
  


_ZEN_

HEY!

Don’t talk like other people aren’t here!!!

  
  
  
  


_Yoosung⭐️_

Whats happening?

  
  
  
  


_Mrs. Han_

Bye guys!!❤️

  
  
  


**Mrs. Han has left the chat room!**

**Jumin Han has left the chat room!**

  
  
  
  


_ZEN_

That bastard!

I need bleach! Brain bleach! I’ll never recover from this!

  
  
  


_Yoosung⭐️_

Oh! Server maintenance is done!

Later~

  
  
  


**Yoosung⭐️ has left the chat room!**

  
  


_ZEN_

HOW AM I THE ONLY ONE BOTHERED BY THIS?!

Damn it…

  
  
  


**ZEN has left the chat room!**


End file.
